


Word's Hurt

by SatanWearsKinkyBoots



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Good Friend Tina Chen, M/M, Past Drug Use, Post DE, Smoking, Swearing, Zen Garden (Detroit: Become Human), Zen Garden Gavin, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanWearsKinkyBoots/pseuds/SatanWearsKinkyBoots
Summary: Will the DPD's top detectives latest argument be their last.
Relationships: Tina Chen & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Word's Hurt

Nines opened his eyes as he bent down to sniff the red roses blossoming in his now recreated zen garden. He felt his stress levels begin to decrease as he studied the beauty that he has created; after his run-in with Ada, Nines recreated his zen garden to be identical to the original with a few subtle changes.  
There was now a bench overlooking a small peaceful lake, he only ever sat there when there was a particularly difficult case. But this time was different, as there was no difficult case there was only a difficult detective. “So, what did he do this time.”

Nines turned his head in the direction of the voice, there he stood his idealised version of his partner perfect in every way. "He's been more agitated since we finished our last case, his alcohol and tobacco intake has increased, and he refuses to tell me why."

The android returned to look out across the lake, as fake Gavin sat next to him. “And how is this new, you’ve always known Gavin was broken and you always knew he never wanted to be fixed. So why is him acting like a dick surprise you.”

“Because he had changed, and because we had each other.”

"Hey. Hey blood bag to Robocop, are you planning on doing anything today." Nines opened his eyes his LED blinking yellow a few times, before returning back to its neutral blue just as another screwed up ball of paper was thrown at his head, except this time he caught it perfectly before throwing it back hitting Gavin square in the face.

The two sat at the respective desks in the middle of the DPD, Gavin's computer having never been turned on. "If you must know Detective, I was analysing some case files so that I can fill out the paperwork that you never do." Nines responded with his usual stoic expression directing his gaze over to the sleep-deprived detective. 

Gavin glared at nines before leaning over his desk to grab his pack of cigarettes. “Whatever, I’m off for a break.” 

As Gavin stood up to leave, Nines gave him a look of disapproval, Gavin knew how he felt about his habits and yet still refused to acknowledge how it made him feel. “You had a break twenty minutes ago, and since then you have done no work, just because you are wanting to feed you dirty habit, does not mean you need to.” Nines quickly replied staring at his partner with a disapproving look.

Gavin stopped dead in his tracks as he turned to look at his partner with a fury in his eyes. "What is your fucking problem with me, I thought you’d have got it through your thick android skull by now that I don’t give a shit about what you say.”

Nines quickly rose from his seat as soon as Gavin began to raise his voice, the DPD was used to Gavin’s many outbursts by now, but many still glanced over to see what was going on, his LED quickly turned to yellow as his voice rose to match Gavins. “My fucking problem with you is that since the last case you have been nothing but an arsehole, your blood pressure has been higher than I’ve seen it before, you’ve been smoking more, drinking more, and your usual caffeine intake has double, I understand that you may have found out last case disturbing. And as you’re partner, I care about your wellbeing and I know that’s hard for you to understand, been that you’ve never cared about anything in your pathetic life.”

At this point, Gavin was shaking’ in anger, what gave that stupid robotic piece of shit the right to talk about his life choices. "What the fuck have I told you about scanning me, and what life experiences have you had that give you the right to talk about how I might be feeling, you are an android you don't know shit about human emotions, you are an unfeeling unloving piece of scrap metal. And you need to remind yourself of that, as much as you try to make yourself a person no-one is ever going to love you if you die no-one will care.

Nines Led turned a solid red, as his listened and processed Gavin’s words, they stung and made him feel a sensation he had yet to understand, he reminded himself that Gavin was just upset and he did not mean what he said, but they still hurt. “I think you need to calm down Gavin, why don’t we go for a walk and discuss what is going on with you.” Nines calmly replied hoping to diffuse the situation. 

“Calm down, I need to calm down do I. What is the point in calming down at this point nines the truth is finally getting out there, is it too much for components to understand, are you have processing issues?” Gavin replied the sarcasm dripping from his voice at this point, as he clenched his fist. “Come on let’s get it all out, I mean come on did I touch a wire, you said it yourself you could never give any human what they need, and what android could love you. You were designed to hunt them down and kill them, and you can’t even do that.”

Gavin's last comment was all that it took to break nines usual calm composure. "You talk about who could ever love me, but what about you who would want some ex-drug addict, who can barely look after himself, and instead of allowing people to be happy the only way you can feel anything is by hurting those around him until even they leave you. Because in the end, that's who you are a nobody who will be alone for the rest of their pathetic life."

Gavin's anger disappeared with the word coming from his partner, the words coming one after another, only speaking the truth of what his life was. Worthless. "I….I…" Gavin was unable to form any words at this point and so did what he normally did, he ran away. He didn't stop running until he was as far away from the DPD as possible. His brain slowly understanding what he had said to the only person he'd truly loved.

Back at the DPD, Nines stood frozen in place as he stared where his partner had once been standing. What had he done? “Nines, Nines are you okay.” A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder, Tina, when had she arrived. “Come on Nines, talk to me just let me know that you’re okay.”

“I’m sorry Tina, I’m fine.” Nines returned to his usual emotionless state, attempting to appear as if nothing had happened.

Tina gave a concerned look towards the android; they had become close friend over his time working at the DPD. “Well considering your LED is still on red, I don’t think you are. Let’s go into the breakroom and chat.”

Tia was not going to take no for an answer, and so as soon as she had finished her sentence, she grabbed Nines by the hand and led him into the small breakroom. "Did you hear what happened." Nines asked cautiously even though he already knew the answer. 

The woman gave a soft smile before answering. "I think the whole state heard you both. Now listen we all know that Gavin has his moments and is generally a dick.” Nines smiled at her last comment, his LED calming back to a yellow. “But since you’ve been with him, he's become nicer, but we all know that he's never going to be a perfect person, but with you, in his life, he has a chance happiness." 

Nines understood what she was saying. “That’s all well and good Tina, but I was never built for relationships, Gavin was right who could ever love me. I’m only good for destruction.” Nines felt that any minute he could cry, knowing that in his mind he would never be good enough. 

Tina had tears in her eyes after hearing what her friend thought about himself. “Right. Nines you need to listen to me right now. When Gavin is with you it’s the first time I have ever seen him truly happy, every time you look away he watches you with such concentration in fear that you might disappear, the things he said to you today were not aimed at you. They were his insecurities coming out as in his mind he will never be good enough for anyone. And you know as well as I do that he doesn't care about what you don't have he only cares that he has you.” Tina reached out to hold Nines hand before continuing. “But if anyone could break through the walls, he's built over the years it's you. Now before I turn into a blubbering mess, you need to go and find out boy. Luckily for you, this is not the first time I've been worried about him so me and Chris put a tracker on his phone so we could check up on him. Here go and get him." Tina spoke softly as she handed Nines a phone with Gavin's Location on it. 

Nines looked up for the first time during their conversation and smiled, before reaching out to grab the phone. “I believe if I could cry Officer Chen that right now, I would be doing so.” He spoke before grabbing his coat and leaving the DPD.

Gavin slid down the wall in the alley next to his apartment, he held his head in his hands as tears ran down his face. What had he done? He’d pushed away everyone he cared about and made the one person he loved hate him. Nines would never want to talk to him again not after what said. Why was he so stupid, Nines was right he was a nobody, he deserved to be alone?

“Gavin.” A soft voice spoke out, the detective lifted his head as he watched his partner come into view. “Gavin I’m so sorry for what I said, I was just annoyed that you wouldn’t listen to me.” Nines slowly kneeled in front of his partner reaching out to hold his hand. Gavin thought about pulling away from the touch but found himself unable to do so.

“You shouldn’t be the one apologizing, it was my fault.” Gavin’s voice sounded trembled from the cold Detroit air. “You were right I do push the people I care about away" 

Nines pulled his hand away from Gavin, as he removed his jacket and carefully draped it over the shaking detective, before pulling him into his embrace, he raised the temperature of his components in order to try and warm the man up. “You listen to me Gavin Reed, you will never push me away, not ever, we both said somethings we regret, and we can ever take them back. But what we can do is move past them because I love you, and I always had it just took me time to understand what the feeling was.

Gavin turned his body so that he was able to look into the android's eyes, the eyes that he got lost in every time. The eyes that he dreamt about, he rose a hand to gently touch the androids cheek, before doing something he never thought he would. "I love you too tin can." He then pulled Nines in closer before kissing him, the action he had only ever dreamed about.

A few moments passed before Gavin pulled back. “No matter what happens I will always be here, whatever you need however you feel I will be here.” Nines gently spoke before pulling the smaller man into his chest, holding him closely. Gavin closed his eyes at the embrace as Nines smiled wishing this moment to never end. 

“We should probably go in before the snow starts," Gavin spoke up. "Because as you know I am only a lowly simple human and not a fierce unbreakable terminator," Gavin spoke in his usual tone, with a soft chuckle. 

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Y'all I hope you enjoyed this let me know what you thought about it.  
> If you haven't already fo and watch Octopunk Media's film "Detroit Evolution". Which is amazing and I love it.


End file.
